Welcome To My Life
by StarkidPotterlockFannibal
Summary: This is not really me, your're an angel not asking who I am, you understand, that is not really you, you look at me like I'm something more, well dream on.
1. Authors Note

Welcome To My Life – Authors notes

This story takes place 7 years before Harry starts Hogwarts.

Timescales a bit hard to explain, but basically Sirius, Remus and Peter were 8 when James and Lily were killed; so are still at school in this story. The whole incident where Sirius is blamed for killing the muggles and Peter hasen't happened yet. People aren't sure who told Voldermort about James and Lily's where abouts but people say it's the Ministers fault for trusting 8 year olds with that information.

Also Tonks is in Gryffindor; where as she's usually in Hufflepuff.

McGonagall is also a bit younger than she's meant to be but not a lot.

Also sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes I may make.

All characters and information belong to J.K Rowling except ones that appear from my imagination.

Thank You.


	2. Prologue

Welcome To My Life

7 Years Earlier my mum (Danielle Russo) was reported missing under mysterious circumstances. But there was nothing mysterious about it. My Dad (Peter Russo) knew exactly what had happened. The Dark Lord was building up his army and had begun getting rid of any muggleborns he could find. My Mum was one of them. Me and my Dad managed to move on, slowly at first but we managed. Through the 1st Wizarding war he fought alongside the other members of the Order of The phoenix, until he who should not be named was defeated by the young Harry Potter. We then carried on our lives living as happily as we could without Mum. We would go to Quidditch matches (we supported the Appleby Arrows; we used to live near there before we moved to Derbyshire), play football (a muggle sport but a amazing one), we'd go to the theatre and see amazing shows, he taught me the piano, guitar, drums and how to sing; But most importantly we lived every day like it was our last.

Then I was due to start school, Hogwarts of course and was sorted into Gryffindor (the best house ever!) and everything was perfect. I was in the same house as my best friend's Tonks (her real names Nymphadora but no ones allowed to call her that), Paul Anderson and Declan Napier. I also made some amazing new ones Jac Naylor (will defiantly be a Doctor one day), Mary-Alice Jones, Donna Freedman (both superb artists), Charlie Weasley (great Quidditch player), Zeke Kinski and Ringo Brown. And there just the people in my year. Sirius Black is in the year above (God he's so hot!) and Remus Lupin (totally awesome aswell). Theres also this little weird guy called Peter Pettigrew (creepy but Sirius seams to like him).

I still kept in touch with my Dad we would write to each other all the time. Then one day in January a couple of weeks before February half term, I got some news that would change my life forever.

My names Katie Marie Russo and this is my story.


	3. Chapter 1

Welcome To My Life – Chapter 1

**Just a note this story takes place in the main characters first year and the character Mary-Alice gets called Ali by friends and classmates.**

It was a normal day at Hogwarts, it was Donnas turn to wake me up this morning and she decided to kick me in the back, I thanked her by kicking her back (God how I hate waking up in the mornings, but this wasn't the worse part of my day). I stumbled into the bathroom and scrubbed my teeth until they shined and left Jac and Donna to fight over the sink. I pulled my uniform on and waited for everyone else to get ready. Somehow though I'm last up I'm first ready. 'Hurry up Guy's I'm hungry' I pleaded with them 'They won't be anything left!'.

Finally they're ready and we make our way down to the Great Hall. My back still hurts from my morning kick, just because I'm a deep sleeper I don't see why they had to take it upon themselves to wake me up each morning, I'd be happy enough to sleep in to late, rush breakfast be late for transfiguration and get another detention from Professor McGonagall, one more doesn't make any difference to me. 'Morning Katie' Sirius manages to distract me from the rant I'm having in my head to notice that we've reached the Great Hall and breakfast is waiting for me. I shoot him a look that says leave me alone and he rolls his eyes back at me and returns to his bacon. I sit down and fill my plate with as much as I can. 'How can you eat so much but yet have a great figure Katie, not to thin but not fat either!'. Great Ali's started her daily rant about how much I can eat, sure I eat a lot but there's no need to go on about it every meal time. 'It's because she does a lot of exercise she's always going for a run and she plays football and Quidditch' thankfully Tonks has come to my rescue I can always count on my Best friend so save me from Breakfast time conversation. They all know I'm not a morning person so I have no idea why they bother talking to me. They start up a conversation about some muggle guy who's apparently 'to cute for words' in Donnas village, while Tonks keeps changing her hair colour but finally settles on her favourite bubblegum pink.

Once we've all finished, we start the walk up to History of Magic and thankfully the walk up there manages to relieve me from my morning mood and I find myself able to fully participate in the conversation. I take my seat next to Tonks and get my textbook out. We start talking about things were going to do at half-term (she lives just down the road from me, so we don't have far to go to hang out with each other. When Professor Binns makes his usual entrance through the black board (should be noted that this is the most exciting part of the lesson) I gain hope that it might not be as boring as usual. Sure History's interesting but he has a way to make it the most boring thing imaginable. He drones on about how in medieval times witches and wizards would be caught and then be burnt at the stake, but they just used a basic flame freezing charm to avoid death. I turn my attention and look outside the window. The whomping willow is currently whipping a variety of birds and a stray owl has just flown into one of it's waiting branches, now I realise why I bother coming to this lesson, this is better than muggle TV. 'many wizards avoided being caught, with the exception of Wendelin the Weird she enjoyed it so much that she allowed herself to be caught no less than forty seven times in various disguises…' no wonder they called her Wendelin the Weird I think, even I wouldn't do that and I do some pretty reckless things. I see Mrs Norris make her way up to the Whomping Willow and I allow myself to get distracted once again. She's going to get I will her on further and further, but unfortunately she runs off just missing one of the branches that swings towards her. Shame I would have loved to see the look on Filchs face when he found out.

Suddenly there's a knock on the door and a very pale and sad looking McGonagall walks in. 'How can I help you Professor McGonagall?' Binns asks her. 'Can I have Miss Russo please Professor' she says in that Scottish accent of hers, I start gathering my things off the desks 'leave your things Russo I'm sure Miss Tonks would be very happy to return them to your common room for you'. I give Tonks a grin as she rolls her eyes at me and follow McGonagall out the classroom, sorting out my uniform as I walk. 'Leave your uniform as it is Miss Russo' I don't argue and un-tuck my shirt. 'Er Professor what have I done this time?', 'Nothing Miss Russo', 'Then er.. where are we going?', 'You'll find out soon enough Miss Russo' her voice is still stern but there seams to be some pity in it. I leave it at that and just follow her through the corridors and up the stairs. We approach the entrance to Dumbledore's office and she says the password some muggle sweet. We walk up the staircase and as we enter the room I'm shocked to see the Minister of Magic himself stood there waiting for me, along with Dumbledore stood behind his desk peering at me over his half-moon glasses.

I stand in the middle of the office looking at the floor, surely McGonagall's wrong, I have to be in big trouble if the Minister himself is here, but I've not done anything in weeks. 'Would you like a chair Miss Russo' Dumbledore asks, 'No thank you Sir' still he places it behind me with a flick of his wand. The Minister then clears his throat. God why won't they just tell me what's going on? 'Just tell her what's happened' Thank you McGonagall you tell that stupid Minister, seriously I don't even know why we need one. At least that means I've done nothing wrong but what could've happened? Finally he begins talking in that boring tone of his, seriously I don't see why he can't be more cheerful 'I am sorry to inform you Miss Russo that sometime last night Alecto Carrow hunted down and murdered Peter Antonio Russo, your Father'.

**Please Review good or bad, i'll proberly continue either way as I enjoy doing it, Thank You for reading.**


	4. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay in uploading, I've had exams and other things on. Anyway here we go….**

Welcome To My Life – Chapter 2

What happened next was a bit of a blur. I fell back onto the chair and felt the colour drain from my face, my breathing got heavier and all I seamed able to do was stare at the floor in a daze. McGonagall walked over and placed her hand on my shoulder but I barley noticed I was still trying to make sense of what the Minister had just told me.

But he was still talking 'We have managed to arrest Carrow and she is awaiting trial and will most likely be sent to Azkaban. We are almost certain that it is your Father but a member of the family has to view the body… and as you're the only relative alive, we have arranged to do it today to get it over and done with' I nodded my head in response.

'Of course, you will be excused from all of your lessons today and your professors have been informed' I nodded again and Dumbledore carried on 'And Professor McGonagall said she will accompany you and the Minister to the viewing of the body' I nodded once more, words seamed impossible to speak.

'Why? Why did she do it?' I managed to ask in little more than a whisper.

'Well, back during the dark times, when he who should not be named was at his height, your Father was visiting Hogsmede and a fight broke out between some death eaters and some other wizards and your Father decided to help them out and killed Alecto's parents. When we asked her why, she said it was revenge for what he did.'

'Why did she wait all these years though to do it?' I asked though I already knew the answer.

'We asked her the same question and she said that it was to make it harder on you'

'I always knew she was evil, even when she was at Hogwarts there was always something about her and her brother, they were horrible back then and their horrible now' I barley recognized McGonagall's voice she'd been quiet for ages, she seamed to be sad to hadn't she known him?, and as if answering my question she continued 'I knew him he was a good man, I taught him at Hogwarts and he always kept in touch with me, he was a truly lovely man'

Ah that explains it she knew him, she's right he was great. If I ever find Alecto I'm going to bloody kill her with my bare hands, sure I'm only 11 but I could do it.

'Eleven 'o'clock is it well we better be going to the viewing' How can he be so cheerful? This is exactly why I hate the minister. I managed to get off the chair but I had the feeling that I was about to fall over. Then I felt someone take my hand, I looked up and McGonagall gave me a sad smile.

We walked out of the grounds and I was glad of McGonagall's support, as there was no way I could have, made it on my own. Once we were out the gate we dissaparated to St Mungos. We walked through the front doors and the Minister nodded towards on of the receptionists and then we got the lift down to the morgue. When we got there the Minister walked over to the office and said something to the woman inside, after what seamed like ages they both walked out.

'Right this way Miss Russo' the women said her face was full of sympathy for me. We walked down what seamed like miles of corridors and finally came to a stop outside a door with a sign on that said 'Peter Russo'. I let out a sad sigh and McGonagall gave my hand a small squeeze.

'You have to view alone Miss, only me and you are allowed into the room'

I nodded and she opened the door McGonagall let go of my hand and looked at me apologetically. I gave her a small smile and followed the lady into the room.

The room was bare. The walls were paste white and the floor was made out of some silver metal. A window was on one wall with the blind pulled down, the only light came from a single spotlight hanging from the roof. A table stood in the middle of the room with a cloth covering the body. My Dad. I took several deep breaths before walking up to the table.

'Ready?' the woman asked.

'As I'll ever be' I replied.

She pulled back the cloth and revealed my Dads pale face. His eyes were closed and his face was covered in marks and burns. He still had some blood matted in his dark hair that they must have missed when cleaning him up. She continued pulling back the cloth and stopped when she got to the feet. I examined the rest of his body cuts, marks and burns seamed to cover every inch of his motionless body. He was dressed in nothing but a pair of hospital shorts that stopped mid-thigh. His right knee was of at some obscure angle to the rest of his leg and there was a symbol covering the left side of his chest covering his un-beating heart. Looking as closely as I dared go at the mark I recognised the word 'Carrow' going across it, presumably their family crest. I glanced one again at his face and noticed some stitching going all the way around his neck. My Dad hadn't just been killed; he'd been brutally murdered.

'Is this your Father Miss' the attendant asked breaking the deathly silence of the room.

'Yes' was all I could manage in response, as the sickening feeling rising throughout my body managed to drown out any other words that I might say.

Bursting back out the door I sprinted down the corridor towards the bathroom and emptied the contents of my stomach into the nearest toilet. I lent back against the cubicle door and sighed, why him? Why my Dad? Though I'd already been told the answer and seen him lay the whole thing seamed surreal. The bathroom door swung open but I had no interest in who it was I just prayed they'd use the toilets and just leave. But they didn't. Instead they came and sat next to me. Instead they put their arms around me and pulled me into their chest. Instead they stayed in silence and rubbed my arms as I finally let my emotions come out and cried. If it was anyone else I'd ignore them and push them away until they left. But with this person it was different. This is the one person that I'd want when I was incredibly upset other than my Dad. This was the person who had given my detention but laughed at the jokes I told her while I was there, the one who shouted at me in the corridors when I was doing something I shouldn't but this person knew how it felt to lose someone you loved, even if she nether admitted it, I just knew. This was the person who took my handed when I need someone to help me. This was McGonagall.

**Just a small note: Thanks for 'FutureStarkidMember' for commenting meant a lot. Please review again good or bad? I'd love to know any type of feedback is welcome especially constructive criticism and praise I'll try to update again as soon as possible (I'm in the middle of exam period at the moment so may be a while sorry!) and please spread the word of this story to anyone you might think is interested. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
